Hetastuck Adventurebent
by SteelTalons310
Summary: 12 countries and 12 trolls play a changed game of Sburb.
1. Chapter 1

Two men sat down in a room, one who looked like a human was holding a book and one who looked like a troll was preparing the snacks. The two looked at each other, seem eager to open the book upon them,

"Oh boy I can't wait to open this book!" said the Troll.

"Well, calm down we're getting to that anyway" said the Human.

"Well let's do it!" exclaimed the Troll.

The two position themselves to read the big book, the book has a twelve-square logo of a house, it's pages are golden and the letters are alien, but the human and troll manage to understand it's content.

"Shall we begin?" said the human.

"Heck yes." replied the troll

"Alright let's begin..."

HETASTUCK ADVENTUREBENT

Once upon a time...

A young man stands in the halls of a room called the meeting room, what shall this young man shall be named?

=Enter Name=

Your name is FELICIANO VARGAS, or known as ITALY, you love PASTA AND ITALIAN FOOD you are CHEERFUL AND ENERGETIC, and you are standing in this meeting and-

"ITALY!"

You turn around to see the rest of the countries in their seats and a tall man known as Germany standing in front of the entire meeting table calling you.

"As I was saying all of you have suggested what to do against global warming, Italy, what is your suggestion for actions against global warming?" asked Germany.

=Italy:Answer Question=

"Pasta!" Italy exclaimed in his cheerful demeanor.

"Hahaha! Pasta?" laughed a white hair guy in the furthest seat of the meeting room "Is that your answer to everything?"

"Quiet Prussia," said Germany "Atleast it was better than England's idea."

"Hey!" A young man with blonde short hair shouted "I can use magic to reduce global warming! Trust me it works!"

=Be Germany=

Your name is LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT, or known as GERMANY and nobody is taking the meeting seriously, you sighed, it's just another meeting with nothing important happened. After the meeting the you stand in a corner leaning against the wall wondering, that is until a certain man interrupted your thoughts.

"Germany-san? There is mail for you." said the thin man with black hair holding a green and red box.

"Japan what is this?" Germany asked holding the two boxes Japan gave to him.

"I don't know, but it seems to be a game we suppose to play, It's called Sburb." said Japan. "This is the client and server discs, Italy will be your server player while I be Italy's server player."

"I didn't know you were into games Japan." said Germany.

"Germany-san can I tell you something?"

"Well sure."

"I had a dream last night, this weird dream where I was floating on a huge landscape of brown, I flew all my way to a bunch of clouds, then these clouds started talking and and warned me something disturbing."

"What is it then?"

"They told me something, they warned me, that our world is about to end if we don't play this game."

"That is disturbing and hard to beileve, do you think the world is gonna end if we don't play this game?"

"Trust me, it's hard to believe too but let's just see what we could get by playing this game."

"I see, so see you later then, I contact you using skype."

"Oh and I forgot, one thing when using skype, I feel we are being watched."

"That's silly, it's just a communication service."

"Well I don't know, I just feel like it."

"Okay then, see you later." Germany begin to move away.

"Bye Germany-San" Japan waved a hand at Germany.

=Germany:Return Home=

You have returned home in your homeland, with the two boxes, you were sitting with your computer, waiting for the game to install until a familliar friend began skyping you.

tricolourPasta [TP] began skyping wehrmachtWurst [WW]

TP: ~Hi Germany, I just want to tell you I will be your server player!

WW: Are you sure this is not something I have to deal with again?

TP: ~Don't worry Germany! I promise to be a good server player!

WW: If you say so.

TP: ~Have you installed the game yet?

WW: It's installing.

TP: ~Also just saying that we have to play as a team! There are 12 players only and it's a 6 versus 6 team game! So come on we have to beat America and England!

WW: America and England are playing the same game?

TP: ~Well yeah of cause!

WW: Well straight things up then, if we playing this game to beat the other team then it will be it.

TP: ~That's the spirit! We are the Red Team while England and America are the Blue Team!

WW: Oh wait the game's installed so what now.

TP: ~I can see your house!

You just swore you saw a cursor clicking on everything.

WW: What was that?

TP: ~Sorry that was me!

WW: Don't touch that!

A couple of things fell out of the window.

WW: My Panzer diecast collection!

TP: ~Sorry! I'll just bring that back!

WW: Ugh. This gonna be a long day.

This is indeed going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

=Be America=

You are now ALFRED F. JONES or known as AMERICA. You are currently on your phone, skyping England. You stared at the object placed in your house.

hamburgerPatronage [HP] began skyping magicalBritish [MB]

HP: yo dude what does dis do?

MB: According to GameFAQ, that's called a Cruxtruder, that's where you get your sprite I think.

HP: whats a sprite?

MB: I have no idea.

Suddenly Tony the Alien appeared behind America muttering his usual stance.

"Oh hey Tony! What's seems to be the matter?" asked America.

"Fucking Bitch." answered Tony emotionless. He slowly walked towards the Cruxtruder, the Cruxtruder popped out a single beam of light, emerging a bright glowing light of blue sphere. Tony touched the bright sphere and disappeared, only to be arrive moments later in a form of a sprite.

HP: wow! cool!

MB: Did that alien prototyped into a sprite?

HP: sure look liek it. ill call it tonysprite.

Suddenly under the Cruxtruder there deployed a large black ball, there is a countdown timer and label 'countdown to explosion'.

HP: whats dat?

MB: I think that's a bomb.

HP: well crud it reads ten minutes, whats next England?

MB: Just wait a second I'm deploying the Totem Lathe.

England later deployed the Totem Lathe by the side of your house, you began running towards the Totem Lathe until an identified black moving object stopped you in your tracks.

HP: whos that?

MB: That's called an Imp, watch out they are dangerous!

HP: dont worry, a hero like me can handle it!

=America:Strife!=

You pull out your baseball bat or known as Batkind and try to hit the imp, it manage to hit it by the head and knocking it, you later beat it to death with the bat, the imp later turned into crystals known as grist, you collected the grist and went to the Totem Lathe.

HP: now what?

MB: I be also deploying the Alchemiter, You have to create some kind of Cruxite Artifact, after that I don't know but to deploy the Monoportal Interlighter, strange, all walkthroughs I read so far in GameFAQ don't mention this deployable item.

HP: well alright then i see what i can do!

MB: You better hurry that bomb from earlier is ticking slowly.

HP: okay! shoot! more imps!

=Be Germany=

You are now Germany and Italy has totally trashed your house, not only when deploying the Cruxtruder, Totem Lathe and Alchemiter has crushed some of your furniture. The monsters known as imps has started invading your house, you picked the best strife specibus known as SMGkind as a MP40 for the best to combat the imps, another incident happen that Italy has prototyped your panzer diecast collection, having a tank for a sprite is strange having a turret for a head and tank tracks for a torso. You shrug it off as you battle Imps.

WW: I have the Cruxite Artifact! What's the final piece of deployment!

TP: ~Ve! It's this thing called the Monoportal Interlighter! I'm deploying it now!

A cursor placed a large sized square shaped object with a circle enclosed inside the square, platforms surround the object as in an upside down L-shaped format, a support stair was in front of the object with a pillar placed beside it. You checked the bomb placed from the Cruxtruder, it reads 2 minutes, well that is not good, you hurry to the Monoportal Interlighter and contact Italy from there.

WW: What now?

TP: ~Try putting the Cruxite Artifact on the pillar?

You put your dog-shaped Cruxite Artifact on the pillar, then a whoosh sound emitted from the machine, a portal opened up.

=Be America=

You were running back and forth between the Totem Lathe and the Alchemiter and fighting imps at the same time along with Tonysprite just to get the Cruxite Artifact, after that England placed the Monoportal Interlighter you quickly figure out what the pillar is for and put your eagle-shaped Cruxite Artifact on the pillar and activated the portal. The timer from the bomb starts to go down as you got five seconds to jump in.

=Germany and America:Enter=

5 the timer goes down.

HP: well its nice knowing ya

MB: Don't be silly.

4

WW: So what now?

TP: ~Ve! Jump right in!

3

HP: here it goes

MB: As I can say it, geronimo!

2

America and Germany, both at the same time jump into the portal

1

The continent of America and Germany exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

=Be England=

MB: America? America!

MB: America? do you speak?

MB: Alfred? Alfred Jones?

hamburgerPatronage [HP] ceased skyping magicalBritish [MB]

Your name is ARTHUR KIRKLAND or known as ENGLAND and you just lost contact with your friend. You just recently installed Sburb on your computer. And seems that someone is skyping you. Oh no, not this douchebag.

lovinglyWineyard [LW] began skyping magicalBritish [MB]

LW: Bonjour, Iggy.

MB: What the bloody hell do you want! And don't call me that!

LW: I am just saying this, I will be your server player and you are the client player I will be taking care of you and your house for now.

MB: What do you mean by that?

MB: Oh no, you're not gonna

You heard a loud thud from the back of your house, you check it out to see the cruxtruder.

LW: See? No harm done.

MB: Well alright, but no funny business around here.

The cruxtruder popped out a kernelsprite, you think of things to prototype with, but you find none, then, an idea popped up in your head, you took your favourite book series, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and throw it into the kernelsprite, making it into Harrysprite.

"Where am I?" said Harrysprite.

"It worked!" England exclaimed.

Sooner, the bomb starts to roll and France placed the Totem Lathe and Alchemiter in your room. you alchemize some stuff with the alchemiter and had an Idea about it.

"Hey Harry do you have a wand?" asked England

"Yes, what for?" Harrysprite replied.

"An idea." Harrysprite gave you a wand and you alchemize on the alchemiter the wand with a Doctor Who DVD, making it the Timewand, you arm it as your strife specibus as Wandkind, you see imps crashing into your house, you prepare your wand, you are ready for a fight.

=Be Japan=

You are KIKU HONDA or known as JAPAN and you are about to skype Italy as you have installed Sburb server and client connections on your laptop.

riceballSamurai [RS] began skyping tricolourPasta [TP]

RS: Konichiwa Italy-san I'm here to inform you that I will be your server player. Have you installed the game yet?

TP: ~Ve! Yes I did, but I'm sad Japan, I lost contact with Germany and he is not responding back.

RS: He has gone into entirely a new world I'm afraid, you can't do anything about it sadly.

TP: ~I hope he is okay.

RS: I can see your house now. I'm deploying the Cruxtrader, Totem Lathe, Alchemiter now.

You deploy the three deployable items at Italy's house, imps spawned around the house and you use furniture to dispatch the imps, a kernelsprite popped up from the Cruxtruder, you think of ways to prototype Italy's kernelsprite and it's defitnely not pasta. Then you saw a painting of Ancient Rome on the walls of Italy's house.

RS: Italy-san, can I prototype one of your paintings on your house?

TP: ~Sure! Why not!

You clicked on the painting and prototyped with the kernelsprite, thus turning him into Romesprite, Italy was shocked to see him.

"Grandpa Rome!" shouted Italy in joy!

"Grandson Italy!" Romesprite quickly hugged Italy, you smilled, it's nice to see Italy reunite with his grandfather again. Oh wait it seems someone is skyping you.

RS: Someone is skyping me, I'll be right back.

riceballSamurai [RS] ceased skyping tricolourPasta [TP]

knightlyFridericus [KF] began skyping riceballSamurai [RS]

KF: so client player, I'll just ask you to behave well as I take care of you nicely.

RS: I can see that. =_='

KF: it's hard enough to focus when Austria is my server player. so lemme just deploy, wait you already installed the client?

RS: Yes.

KF: alright lets do this.

Your server player placed the four deployable objects in your house, you now have to multitask between serving as Italy's server player and creating a cruxite artifact, and also battling imps which is no problem as you cut them through with your katana or known as Bladekind, you threw a Hatsune Miku doll at the kernelsprite making it Hatsunesprite, you checked your laptop, Italy has jumped right in the monoportal interlighter you deployed before the bomb explodes in his house, you checked yours, 5 minutes, still have time, you took 2 minutes to create the cruxite artifact, some red sushi. Your server player placed the Monoportal Interlighter and you placed the red sushi on the pillar, opening the portal, you jump right in, transporting you to another world.

=Be Japan's server player=

You are GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT or known as PRUSSIA, you are the awesome person that you know yourself and you have created your cruxite artifact to go into to the portal, you pretty much the quicker than other nations as the the bomb from the cruxtruder still reads 8 minutes which means you still have time, also seems someone is skyping you.

sweepingFrypans [SF] began skyping knightlyFridericus [KF]

SF: Hello Prussia!

KF: why hey there hungary, why are you contacting me at this moment?

SF: I'm just checking of what you're doing that's all!

KF: oh yeah, I just about to jump into the portal. what about you?

SF: Oh I'm at Austria's house assisting him playing the game.

KF: who's Austria's server player again?

SF: Romano? Why is that?

KF: haha Romano? that guy who likes to yell at people?

SF: Don't say that, he's a nice person when you get to know him.

KF: I doubt it.

SF: I better get going, I see an imp and oh no.

KF: what?

SF: Oh no no no oh no oh no AUSTRIA!

sweepingFrypans [SF] ceased skyping knightlyFridericus [KF]

Looks like Hungary and Austria are in trouble, you shrug it off and you take a deep breath before... Wait a minute, someone is skypi- no pestering you, who's this guy?

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering knightlyFridericus [KF]

TG: sick rhymes got no time

TG: seems you got a commotion not a single motion was given

TG: some fires you got there, but it needs to be higher

TG: its me.

KF: are you rapping?

TG: no.

KF: you seem cool, are you a country?

TG: no i am time lord vader the first commander from quebec, of cause i am not a country.

KF: heheh then what are you?

TG: i said i am time lord vader the first commander, i will not reveal any details about myself anymore.

KF: so what is the point of this conversation?

TG: time loops, you wont understand, its complicated, im suppose to pester you at this moment to avoid a rift in time. since the part is done im signing out. oh and youre suppose to jump out into that portal.

KF: you just interrupted me.

TG: oh i did? or did i?

KF: alright I'm jumping in the portal! see ya whoever you are.

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering knightlyFridericus [KF]

Well that was weird, a weird guy starts pestering you for nothing, well all ends well that goes well, you jump into the portal, transporting you to another world.


	4. Chapter 4

=Be Hungary=

You are ELIZABETA HEDERVARY or known as HUNGARY and Austria is down on the floor lifeless, he was stabbed by imps moments ago and you don't know what to do oh god oh god oh god!

"Austria! Get up! Don't be dead!" tears forming in your eyes, it's impossible for a nation to die right? It's just a game. Must be a game. Someone then skyped you.

pizzaTomatoes [PT] began skyping sweepingFrypans [SF]

PT: sorry for the late reply, damn pesters.

PT: im deploying the cruxietrun- whatever the damn thing is.

pizzaTomatoes [PT] ceased skyping sweepingFrypans [SF]

Romano deployed the cruxtruder, the cruxtruder popped out a kernelsprite, you wonder, what if the kernelsprite can give life to dead people? It is one way to find out. You dragged out Austria's body and threw him into the kernelsprite, a bright light flashed upon your eyes, Austria then turned into Austriasprite.

"Austria!" you hugged the sprite tightly.

"Ugh, I was knocked out, what happened?" Austria asked.

"You were dead moments ago."

"That's bad, Hungary I'm afraid I'm not the client player anymore, you are."

"I see, what's important you are still alive." Hungary said with joy.

The game moves on, as the usual routine Romano deployed the Totem Lathe, Alchemiter and Monoportal Interlighter you get your cruxite artifact and placed upon the pillar of the portal opens up.

"Austria come on let's go in togather." Hungary said.

"I can't do that sorry." Austriasprite replied.

"What! Austria you got to be kidding me, this place is gonna blow up!"

"I'll be fine, but sprites are not permitted to enter the portal with their players I'm afraid, Hungary you got to trust me on this but I'll be fine go!"

"If you say so dear." Hungary jumps into the portal, transporting her to another world.

=Be Someone Else Entirely=

You are MATTHEW WILLIAMS or known as CANADA, from what you heard, you're the last of the Blue Team, England has successfully entered the portal with no problem, France had trouble finding his rose-shaped cruxite artifact on a last minute countdown before entering successfully, Russia had an incident with his sprite, appearantly Belarus messed with the cruxtruder making her Belarusprite but nevertheless he entered without any problems, China was uneventful however except imps broke his his ladle and wok that he needed a new strife specibus, he also entered successfully without harm leaving you alone without a server player, you wonder, who will be your server player? There is no one else left to play the game since there are 12 of you, Romano is on the opposite team and defitnely not your server player, who else could it be?

Looks like someone is skyp- wait no, trolling you. You better answer.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling blazonedMaple [BM]

CT: E%cuse me sir, are you this Canada?

BM: Why yes. Who is this?

CT: I suppose I am your server player, that is all I can say. I will do my best to be a good server player and provide no harm between the two of us.

BM: I dont understand, who is this?

CT: Let me introduce you formally, I am Equius Zahhak, 6 sweeps old.

BM: You are not a country, and seriously 6 years old? Are you kidding me?

CT: I am not to be kidding you, now let us begin the game.

This 'Equius' deployed a cruxtruder on your living room, it popped out a kernelsprite and your pet Kumajirou was in the way, turning him into Kumajirousprite.

BM: Kumajirou!

CT: Do not worry, he is unharmed, he is simply prototyped.

You looked, he is indeed unharmed, imps are starting to appear and they look more vicious then ever, you picked up your Hockeykind and defend yourself, you just swore you saw an imp in the form of Belarus, and with several prototypings, they are sure messed up.

BM: Please put the totem lathe and alchemiter somewhere else.

CT: Is that a command?

BM: Yes, whats wrong?

CT: Nothing sir.

Equius deployed more objects in your house. You create the cruxite artifact between the totem lathe and alchemiter, you wait for Equius to respond, but he is not answering.

BM: Hello? Are you there?

CT: Sorry for my delay, I had a situation that seem grim that needs to be taken care of.

Equius deployed the final item, the monoportal interlighter and you placed your maple leaf-shaped cruxite artifact on the pillar, opening the portal.

BM: Shall we meet again soon?

CT: I suppose so, some of your friends have came here along with us.

BM: What is that suppose to mean? My friends are alive?

CT: You will find out s00n, I have done my usefulness here, now go.

BM: Okay then, nice meeting you.

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling blazonedMaple [BM]

That was a nice guy. You jumped in just in time before your house explodes.

=Be Romano=

You are ROMANO VARGAS or known as SOUTH ITALY, but most people call you Romano, you are the last of the Red Team and you have installed Sburb on your computer, you saw Hungary left and all you can see what is left of the server player screen is a wasteland, you know that there are absolutely know one left to get you inside into the other world, and oh god. Not this pester again.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering pizzaTomatoes [PT]

TG: bby dont be shy im onkly here to help

TG: *babu

TG: *baby

PT: what the damn hell do you want? i thought i blocked you!

TG: dont wory im not gonna annoy you this time

PT: well you are annoying me now!

TG: sheesh plz im jus sayin thaf i want to help you on your quest

TG: you wil be contacted by som troll or whatevers to ehelp enter the game

TG: then all of ya guyss will group in another worl

TP: i dont understand, i dont see it happening soon.

TG: oh you will wink wink.

TG: in fatc i find you the cutest thing eva

PT: oh god youre flirting with me, thats it im out, im blocking you again.

TG: oh bby youll juts see

TG: mabye we coul internet date and hav internet babuies

pizzaTomatoes [PT] blocked tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

Damn, that is the 6th time those pesters have pestered you today, you cannot stand them and you feel like you want to hit someone. You heard a doorbell ring by your door, you ran to the door to see it's your friend Spain.

"Spain! What are you doing here on this damn afternoon?" Romano asked.

"I'm here to visit my old buddy, what's the harm in that?" replied Spain.

"I guess so, stay here I be upstairs." said Romano before leaving up to his room.

You go upstairs to see a flash of grey text across your computer, someone is skypin- no trolling you, who the heck is this person.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling pizzaTomatoes [PT]

CG: HELLO, IS SOMEONE THERE?

CG: IS THIS THE CLIENT PLAYER I'M SUPPOSE TO BE SERVING?

PT: who the fuck are you?

CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

CG: ARE YOU THIS ROMANO OR SOUTH ITALY I KNOW ABOUT?

PT: why yes stop yelling at me you bastard!

CG: YELLING? THIS IS BASICALLY MY TYPING YOU IDIOT FUCK.

PT: WELL STOP FUCKING INSULTING ME YOU BITCH!

CG: HEY NOOKSNIFFER, IT'S PRATICALLY USELESS IF WE KEPT ON INSULTING EACH OTHER.

PT: FUCK YOU!

CG: FUCK YOU TOO, LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH.

CG: I AM YOUR SERVER PLAYER, YOU ARE BOUND TO ME AS ME AS YOUR LEADER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

PT: who the fuck says you being the leader of the red team?

CG: DONT QUESTION ME, I BE DEPLOYING YOUR FUCKING CRUXTRUDER NOW.

You heard a loud thud downstairs, then a scream. You ran downstairs to check what was the commotion, only to see the Spain being prototyped into the kernelsprite, making him Spainsprite.

"Oh for fuck's sake, this day could not get any worse." said Romano.

As if the devil called, imps came down crashing to your house, you get your weapon of choice, a SPAS-12 shotgun or known as Shotgunkind to fight the imps, Spainsprite started using his sprite powers against the imps to keep them distracted. Most of them bursting into large amounts of grist by the work of your shotgun. After clearing the house full of imps. You return to your computer.

PT: what now?

CG: DEPLOYED THE TOTEM LATHE AND ALCHEMITER ON TOP OF YOUR HIVE'S ROOFTOP.

PT: hive? what do you mea- OH GODDAMNIT, NOT THE ROOFTOPS.

You went outside only to see the place loaded with imps, you blast your way to climb to the rooftops, spotting the two devices, you climb your way slowly, if it was not for Spainsprite, you would have fell off because of the imps. You eventually reached the Totem Lathe and the Alchemiter and begin creating the cruxite artifact, it was a tomato shaped one. You see the Sburb cursor placing the final object on top of the rooftop, the Monoportal Interlighter, you see the pillar and put the cruxite artifact on the pillar, thus opening the portal, you jump right in before the entire house explodes.

END OF ACT 1 ACT 1

"End of act one act one?" said the troll

"Well yeah, that's act one act one." said the human looking up from the big book.

"That was fast anyways."

"It was short what do you expect?"

"Whatever, continue."

"Alright then." the human began flipping the next page of the book.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere on a planet known as Alternia...

A young lady swimming in the waters of the Alternian ocean looking for something, her expression looked grim as she swam, she looked around, seeing nothing but the water waving through her entire body, she swam down to the bottom of the ocean, is a structure known as a hive is seen, over there, dryed herself before entering her hive.

=Young Lady: Identify Yourself=

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES, and you seem to lost your one of a kind guardian, or known as a custodian of a lusus that is, you went to your computer, or known as a husktop and opened a memo for everyone to see.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] opened memo on board MISSING LUSUS

CC: Glub glub glub!

CC: T)(IS IS AN -EM-ERGENCY!

CC: )(ave anemone sea an oversized cute little giant lusus, known as Glubby?

caligulasAquarium [CA] responded to memo

CA: fef, wwhat in the wworld are you doing?

CC: Opening a memo as to anyone seeing my lusus.

CA: you knoww its not gonna wwork fef, no seadwweller wwould careless about your lusus.

CC: DON'T SAY THAT. I know someone would care for Glubby!

arsenicCatnip [AC] responded to memo

AC: :33 *ac wiggles her head at the two seadwellers* i care, feferi!

CA: oh look a LANDWWELLER cares for a SEADWWELLER problem, get out of here.

CC: Eridan! B-E NIC-E!

AC: :33 what's wrong feferi?

CC: I can't seem to find my lusus anywhere, it is worrying me to an extent actually. If I don't find her to feed her, she could release a vast glub that could krill all of trollkind.

AC: :33 that is bad, do you have any luck furrinding her?

CC: W)(ale no actually.

CC: 38(

AC: :33 dont worry, i know youll find her soon!

centaursTesticle [CT] responded to memo

CT: Nepeta, I ask you of why are you communicating with these vile seadwellers?

CA: oh cod, not another one.

AC: :33 oh sorry equius! i was talking to my dear friend feferi!

CT: I ask of you to stop this nonsense.

AC: :33 but equius!

CA: yeah equius, wwhy not give nepeta the chance to talk wwith us, it seems harmless.

CT: Is that a command?

CC: GUYS! STOP FIG)(TING! The main point here is that my Glubby is gone! If I don't figure out soon, we all could be dead fish!

CA: and fef, isnt it Gl'bgoylb not Glubby?

CC: I CAN CALL IT WHAT-EV-ER I WANT!

CC: It's no use I'm closing t)(is memo, tell me if you seen my lusus that is all.

CC banned CA from responding to memo

CC banned AC from responding to memo

CC banned CT from responding to memo

CC closed memo

Well that is one of a kind memo happened back there, it is hard when nobody understands what your situation is like. Oh well you have to keep looking for your lusus.

=Be Someone Else=

You are now TEREZI PYROPE, and you are currently LARPing around your hive.

"Oh, well played, Lemonsnout. Well played. The prosecution's key witness, murdered. How convenient! The courtblock has little choice but to acknowledge your cunning..." Terezi interrogating a stabbed scalemate, all of a sudden a beep sounded from her husktop, she decided to check the beeping, someone is trolling her on trollian, or rather pestering her.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TG: hi

GC: WHO 1S TH1S?

TG: ben stiller

GC: OK4Y B3N ST1LL3R, STR4NG3 TROLL N4M3, ST4T3 YOUR BUS1N3SS H3R3.

TG: to constitute american waffles

GC: 4M3R1C4N? WH4T 1S TH4T?

TG: some old civilized people with cowboy hats and dancing strippers okay enough i'm here to pester the old way

TG: aint got shit to answer to like lightning up the day

TG: shits getting hot like knights joining the fray

TG: i hereby declare that makeup is illegal okay

TG: horses eating up all of the tastiest hay

TG: this poetry is so gay i cant even say

GC: 1 DONT UND3RST4ND.

GC: BUT 1 UND3RST4ND TH4T YOUR BLOOD COLOUR IS R3D JUDGING BY LICKING TH1S SCR33N

GC: 1TS SO D3L1C1OUS

GC: :]

TG: haha, my blood is the tastiest red youll ever seen

TG: its so red that it reddens your face or i can say teal up your face

TG: before you say anything im no stalker

GC: HOW COULD YOU POSS1BLY KNOW MY BLOOD COLOUR?

TG: its a secret that nobody will ever understand not even us

GC: WH4T 1S TH3 TRU3 PO1NT OF TH1S CONV3RS4T1ON 4G41N?

TG: assuming we will get closer in the future im just saying this is a simple time loop thingy shit nobody will understand its weird time shit its complicated as hell

TG: you find out sooner or later we will talk more soon

TG: wait

TG: theres this guy i need to pester to ensure time loop is stable enough for now

TG: im gonna do more horrible rap intros on every pester i make

TG: it is so ironic i cant take it anymore

TG: that is all for now, this is not the last you seen ben stiller

TG: he will return soon like a fucking eagle carrying a dead rat

TG: im done here

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

That was weird You lick at the monitor in awe, since you cannot see as you are blind you do nothing but stare at the monitor, who is that guy? Why is he appear all of a sudden, why is his text colour so delicious? So many questions are asked but you cannot seem to answer one. A beep is heard from the monitor, someone is trolling you.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AA: 0h n0

AA: he is n0t supp0sed to be in this timeline yet.

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT?

AA: n0 time need to investigate.

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator

That was even weirder, what is your friend Aradia up to? You shrug it off and troll your friend Karkat for the game you're playing known as SGRUB.

=Be Another Guy=

You are now SOLLUX CAPTOR and now you are currently dealing with apocalypseArisen

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

AA: did y0u set up the teams

TA: 2tiill workiing on iit but yeah more or le22.

TA: we 2hould all be playiing 2oon.

TA: and ii gue22 leaviing thii2 diimen2iion.

TA: that ii2 what happen2, riight?

AA: yes

TA: 2o ii gue22 you 2hould be pretty happy when we fiinally get out of here?

AA: i d0nt kn0w ab0ut that

TA: oh.

TA: wiill you at lea2t be able two leave the voiice2 behiind?

AA: i d0nt kn0w ab0ut that either

AA: althr0ugh there is might be a bigger pr0blem than I expected

AA: 0r this timeline is d00med already

TA: FUCK, ii wa2 not expecting that.

AA: n0 what i meant that this timeline is s0meh0w d00med or n0t, it seems that the path in the timeline is changing c0mpletely 0ut 0f hand, events taking place that are n0t supp0se to happen plus the game we are playing is als0 changed significantly

AA: mete0rs changed t0 b0mbs sprites are tier 1 0nly and this new m0n0p0rtal interlighter device and no mobius double reacharound specifically

AA: the game has completely changed

TA: 2o what about the game 2aviing the world thiing?

AA: this game will n0t save the w0rld

TA: wow, FUCK.

AA: 0r d0es n0t affect it as much i h0pe t0

AA: the b0mbs are only affecting much 0f a c0ntinent t0 say the least

TA: that ii2 too large of an explo2ion

AA: indeed, tr0llkind will live an0ther day

TA: fuck iit, ii'm not playiing thiis wrenched game anymore

AA: y0u will th0ugh

TA: no way iim quiittiing a2 blue team leader ii'm gonna warn kk and tz and 2top thiis madne22.

AA: y0u were never g0ing t0 be the team leader th0ugh and its t00 late they already played the game.

TA: fuck thiis shiit ii am out.

twinArmegeddons [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

You then proceeded to warn Karkat and Terezi about the game, only you end up failing with Karkat turning up the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus, where every on your friend's troll lusus would die, you began to wipe out the other viruses you created on your computer, then you stare at your screen, Feferi begins to troll you.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling twinArmegeddons [TA]

CC: H-ELLO SOLLUX!

TA: hey FF.

CC: Anywave, are you ready to play the game?

TA: what a fuckiing coiinciidence because ii am not!

TA: thii2 game meant to be the end of world FF!

TA: ii am not playiing iit!

CC: W)(ale still, sometimes you )(ave to enjoy the little things don't you?

CC: Come on let's play t)(is game, t)(e blue team will not stand on it's own, alt)(rough equius clams to be the blue team leader now.

TA: eheheheh equiiu2? the sweaty iidiiot? you got me laugh back there ff.

TA: iin fact you made me happy now griinniing liike a fuckiing iidiiot ii am.

TA: hey maybe we can make the be2t of the game, even though ii guess we all are goiing to die anyway.

CC: Fintastic! Eeling good enough?

TA: no.

CC: Let's just do this just for the halibut.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

Well that cheered you up, a bit, you continue to stare at the monitor until you slowly fell asleep into the darkness.

=Be Karkat=

You are now KARKAT VANTAS, you are the leader of the red team and your crabdad is dead on the ground, you frown, he was such a good guy. Terezi deployed the cruxtruder, kernelsprite popped up and prototyped itself with your lusus, this goes the same cycle with the other members of your team and the other team of each lusus is prototyped with through the kernelsprite, speaking of members of your team you need to recruit more of your team, you looked at the bomb of the cruxtruder, it reads 45 minutes, that is a lot of time.

=Karkat: Contact Nepeta=

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: HEY.

AC: :33 *ac perks up curiously*

AC: :33 *she wiggles her rear end a bit and then chases something she s33s bounce into one of karkats shoes*

CG: KARKAT CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAS TO SINK THIS LOW.

CG: KARKAT CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S ASKING AN AUTISTIC GIRL IN A CAVE TO JOIN HIS TEAM.

CG: KARKAT MYSTIFIES IN INFINITE BEFUDDLEMENT OVER THE FACT THAT YOU ARE PRESENTLY THE BEST REMAINING CANDIDATE FOR THE RED TEAM.

AC: :33 i am?

AC: :33 i mean *ac says i am? wondrously*

CG: YES AND KARKAT CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT.

CG: KARKAT THINKS ABOUT THAT A BIT AND HIS JAW DROPS OPEN AND BREAKS A HUGE COLUMN OF BRICKS LIKE A FUCKING KUNG FU MASTER.

AC: :33 *ac gathers up all the brick pieces and builds a cute little house and invites karkat inside*

CG: YEAH LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH, I AM HANGING OUT WITH A FUCKING BOMB HERE SO NO TIME.

CG: I'M BRIEFING THIS

CG: ME, TEREZI, GAMZEE AND TAVROS ARE ALL PLAYING NOW.

CG: THE CONNECTION ORDER IS AT TO TC TO GC TO CG. CG: WE NEED SOMEONE TO CONNECT TO TAVROS AND GET HIM IN THE GAME.

CG: I HAVE KANAYA LINED UP FOR THE RED TEAM BECAUSE SHE IS ONE OF THE FEW REMAINING SANE ONES LEFT TO PLAY.

CG: OK, THE ONLY SANE ONE.

CG: BUT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO CONNECT YET BECAUSE OF SOME MYSTERIOUS BULLSHIT, SO I WAS LIKE WHATEVER, WHAT ELSE IS NEW.

CG: SO I GUESS THAT LEAVES YOU.

CG: TEREZI SAID SHE HAD YOU LINED UP TO PLAY BACK WHEN SHE WAS THE FAKE LEADER, SO I SAID FINE.

CG: SO JUST CONNECT TO TAVROS AND LATER WE'LL WORRY ABOUT GETTING YOU IN.

AC: :33 alright! i will talk to him about that

AC: :33 oh i almost forgot! i have to talk to someone else about this with permission first.

CG: OH GOD

CG: SERIOUSLY THAT SWEATY GUY OF AN ASSHOLE YOU CALL A MOIRAIL? ALRIGHT, BUT DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING HERE, TAVROS IS WAITING.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

=Be Nepeta=

You are now NEPETA LEIJON, and you are discussing with a friend on the matter on your tablet.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

AC: :33 *ac twitches her friendly whiskers at ct*

CT: Hi

AC: :33 *ct purrplexes over where he put that important wrench that he n33ded for building a fancy robot or something*

AC: :33 *he says, now where did that silly old wrench go?*

CT: 100k

CT: What are you e%pecting to accomplish with this

AC: :33 *but oh look! ct p33ks around the corner to find that a very playful kitty has stolen the robot wrench and is now kicking it vigorously with her hind legs!*

CT: This is f001ishness upon one hundred thousand prior, equally unsolicited f001ishnesses

CT: Tell me what is your business here, Nepeta. I waste no time for I am busy, Aradia and I have a private engagement to be co-leaders of the b100 team of this game with a third co -leader as we are discussing right now.

AC: :33 oh yeah?

AC: :33 *well just by purrchance it happens that ac has a private and sneaky engagement to play this game as well!*

AC: :33 *and by a purrsnickety twist of fate, she will be on the R33D TEAM, with her other great friends who absolutely like playing with her!*

CT: Absolutely not

CT: I forbid this

CT: The thought of you fraternizing with and abetting those stink-b100ded h001igans strikes me as scandal beyond measure I am afraid you're too delicate to withstand that sort of corruption it is forbidden

AC: :33 *ac furowns and becomes angry she says i can be on whatever i want!*

CT: No

AC: :33 yes!

CT: No

AC: :33 yes!

CT: No

AC: :33 yes!

CT: No

AC: :33 no!

CT: Yes

AC: :33 yes it is!

CT: Nepeta, no I command you to stay on the bl00 team that is fina-

CT: Wait

CT: Nepeta, excuse me for a moment.

You waited for a few minutes, what's taking him so long? After a while he came back, but with shocking news.

CT: Nepeta

CT: I will allow you to be on the red team

AC: :33 yaaaay!

CT: With the cost of our moiraillegience.

AC: what!

AC: equius you cant be serious!

CT: I am serious Nepeta, serious than I ever was

CT: From now on you are regarded as my enemy, as co-leader of the bl00 team I command you to get away from me you red vermin.

AC: equius...

CT: I said get away. We shouldn't talk more about this.

CT: You're the enemy.

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

You dropped your tablet on the floor, you feel a mix of emotions right now and the urge to cry, you cry anyways, you never felt so sad in your life.

=Be Tavros=

You are now TAVROS NITRAM and you are on your wheelchair playing Fiduspawn, you are currently waiting for Nepeta to be your server player, you wonder, what is taking her so long anyway? You are then trolled by Karkat.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling adiosToreador

CG: IS NEPETA ALREADY SERVING YOU?

AT: uHH, nOT YET.

AT: sHE IS NOT AVAILABLE AT THE MOMENT

CG: WELL FUCK I TOLD HER NOT TO LEAVE ME HANGING

CG: NOW I GOT ONLY FIVE MINUTES TO JUMP TO THIS STUPID PORTAL AND MY HIVE IS OFFICALLY AN IMP CLUBOUT.

AT: uHH,,,

CG: OUCH! FUCKING PROTOTYPED IMPS.

CG: ATLEAST I GOT KANAYA TO PUT UP WITH HER SHIT AND TRY TO CONNECT TO NEPETA WHEN SHE'S READY.

AT: uHH, nOW SHE'S ONLINE, sHOULD I TROLL HER?

CG: YES YOU SHOULD, NOW GO, I'M OUT, IF ANYTHING FOR LEADER STUFF JUST ASK TEREZI OR GAMZEE.

CG: I'M NOT SURE WHY GAMZEE, BUT FUCK IT I'M OUT.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling adiosToreador

You then proceeded to troll Nepeta.

adiosToreador began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

AT: uHH, hELLO?

AC: :33 hey

AT: hI wHAT IS WRONG? nORMALLY YOU ROLEPLAY IN TIMES LIKE THIS.

AC: :33 im not in the mood tavros,

AC: :33 equius broke our moiraillegience

AT: sORRY TO, uHH, hEAR THAT

AC: :33 its okay, wasnt your fault anyway

AT: i tHINK THAT, iT IS NOT ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT EITHER

AT: tHERE MUST BE A REASON, uHH, hE BROKE UP WITH YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN.

AC: :33 i dont know, he acts strange through like there is something sinister happened

AC: :33 whatefur it is i shouldnt be mopey about this

AC: :33 sorry to keep you and karkat waiting ill connect to you in a moment

AT: uHH, aLRIGHT THEN.

AC: :33 i can see your house now!

AT: wE SHOULD, uHH, tALK LATER, sOMEONE IS TROLLING ME.

AC: :33 okay then see you later.

adiosToreador ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

You check the person who is trolling you, turns out its not trolling but rather pestering you.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering adiosToreador

GG: hi there!

AT: uHH, wHO IS THIS?

GG: not to worry there, i be here quick

AT: wHAT IS IT THEN

GG: we will talk more soon, so i will save you the details

GG: all i can say i be your guide for the game, well unofficial guide, you need somekind of a patron to guide you really.

GG: well after karkat, but still i be your guide for the game later on,

GG: dont worry we will talk more soon

GG: that is all for now

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering adiosToreador

That was strange, but somehow you felt something good from the conversation, you shrug it off and continue what you are doing anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

=Be another person=

You are now VRISKA SERKET and you are in your hive, bored out of your mind, all you can say yourself in a nutshell that you like spiders and flarping, today you will probably have many irons in the fire and probably sooner later you have to face many challenges of a game. There's a beep from your husktop it's the guy you thought was off your tail, or you think he is.

=Vriska: Deal with this guy=

**Hello.**

AG: Oh my god, why are you talking to me?

**I assume what are you thinking who I am.**

AG: Yeah, you're nothing 8ut trouble, atleast now you are using 8old instead of that horri8le have to highlight white text.

**I believe you are wrong of who I am in fact, not the white text person you are thinking.**

AG: Oh? Then what happened to white text guy?

**He is already disposed long ago, I am now instead taking in charge of the operation.**

AG: And what operation is that?

**I wouldn't tell you much, but it has to do with the game you will be playing.**

AG: Yeah it would be pretty much 8ooooooooring the game pretty will be?

**Not really miss serket, the game is changed now to be a team based one rather than the plain building material and unfair situations one.**

**Nevertheless let's not waste any time.**

**I am here to tell you that the blue team is officially yours unlike the alpha timeline, I ease the spot for you by changing one's mind of a decision to another.**

AG: Does that mean Equius and I will 8ecome the co-leaders?

**Yes but correction, you, Aradia and Equius will be the co-leaders. Athrough there is one problem later on, that co-leader thing won't last forever.**

AG: Why is that?

**You see, there is a guy by the name of America later on, he will try to claim himself the leader of the Blue Team, I advised you to stop him only by using manipulation.**

AG: I see, so this America guy, will he 8e a threat?

**Not really, but he is only an essential part of the blue team, as the Knight of Breath, he will learn to only know his aspect worked that is all I can say for now.**

AG: Mmhmmm so cut the chatter who are you?

**Who are you, miss serket, I am impressed by your history, you manage to manipulate a strikingly number of events by your control, althrough you lost yourself an arm and an eye because of the white text person, I like the fact that you manage to cripple, kill and blind your allies, making people do what they utterly refuse to do is something I applause.**

AG: I am gonna assume that you are one sick 8astard. Most of it was for revenge anyway.

**I feel that you want to learn more about the art of manipulation, I could teach you more about it, like hypnotism because you and I are equals alike.**

AG: Are you dragging me to be your mentor?

**Probably**

AG: No way, I got many irons in the fire right now, no thank you.

**I wasn't targeting for it, but if you really want to know more I will contact you next time, probably during the game, for now think about it.**

**My time here is done, goodbye.**

AG: Wait! I don't even get to know you!

It's too late, that guy is already gone by the time you try to message him back. You sighed, you look for anything to do, until then a memo appears on your screen.

apocalypseArisen [AA] opened memo on board BLUE TEAM MEETING

AA: this b0ard is restricted t0 0nly blue team members.

AA: there is a huge change 0f plans.

AA: the teams are imp0rtant n0w.

centaursTesticle [CT] responded to memo

CT: Who is e%pected to be the co-leaders of the bl00 team?

AA: that w0uld be me, y0u and 0f c0urse

arachnidsGrip [AG] responded to memo

AG: Helloooooooo every8ody!

AA: vriska.

CT: The cerulean-bl00d? This is l00d

AA: y0u had agreed to this

CT: Affermative, I shall not object this.

AG: yeah equius, give me the chance to 8e a co-leader will you?

CT: It is that such lunatic like you would be even capable of being a co-leader?

CT: Forgive my language, althrough I would require a towel.

AG: That's really eww equius. 8ut trust me, I 8e a good co-leader.

caligulasAquarium [CA] responded to memo

CA: yeah equius wwhy not let my ex-kismesis havve her respect

CT: Do you come up all the way here just to insult me, seadweller?

CA: seems like it.

AA: lets just get this over with

AA: since equius and vriska live in the same place, they sh0uld enter first at the same time. I sh0uld be vriska's server player while vriska will be equius' server player s0 in a way that is in 0rder like this AA to AG to CT. Any questions?

CA: i believve that i will be your server player aradia do you got any problems wwith that?

AA: n0, i guess its updated then CA to AA to AG to CT, we g0t tw0 m0re left.

twinArmageddons [TA] responded to memo

TA: hey AA, ii ju2t wanted 2ay 2orry, ii changed my mind, ii want to play the game.

AA: n0 pr0blem, im guessing you be eridan's server player.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] responded to memo

CC: AND I B-E LAST!

TA: hey FF.

CC: )(ey sollux!

CC: eeling whale I presume?

TA: not really.

CC: I be last in place, so who will my server player?

AA: that w0uld remain as a mystery i guess

CC: I cannot wait to play this game! I AM SO -EXCIT-ED!

AA: so its settled, CC to TA to CA to AA to AG to CT. Any questions?

AG: We're aaaaaaaall clear aradia ::::)

AA: then its official then any questions you need ask equius.

CA: I got a question that needed to be asked.

CT: what is it violet-bl00d?

CA: wwheres nep? I thought shes on the blue team.

CT: I'm afraid that question couldn't be asked.

CA: wwhy not?

CT: It is none of your business.

AA: shes on the red team, why is that?

CA: oh nothing

CA ceased responding to memo

AA: anymore questions?

CC: NOP-E!

AA: good

AA ceased responding to memo

CT ceased responding to memo

AG ceased responding to memo

TA ceased responding to memo

CC ceased responding to memo

AA closed memo

=Be CA=

You are now ERIDAN AMPORA you have a weird waverly accent and you sought to kill all landwellers, but that does not work, you think magic is fake, so far that is all you can say about yourself, whatever it is, you are about to troll Nepeta.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arsenicCatnip

CA: hey nep

AC: :33 what is it could you possibly want now

CA: wwoah nep i am not making such entrance here

AC: :33 well you just interrupted my way to the portal, just hurry up I don't have much time.

CA: oh cod nep, you how hard that sol is my server player and me being a server player to a ghost that wont follow orders now?

AC: :33 aradia been dead all along?

CA: wwell yeah, but now her body wwas transformed into a sprite.

AC: :33 oh i see then.

CA: anyway whats the deal with you and equius? i thought you both are the best of moirails or somethin

AC: :33 its none of your business

CA: oh come on, tell me nep.

AC: :33 fine, equius broke up our moiraillegience

AC: :33 but im still not saddened by our breakup, i think there is something really wrong behind that, like a sinister plot was threatened to him or something, either way i will need to investigate out why.

CA: haha.

AC: :33 what the furruck is so funny about eridan?

CA: i alwways thought fef was gonna broke our moiraillegience, but i guess its still standing now

CA: talking about fef, thats wwhat i came here for, to talk about fef.

CA: you see nep, its hard to say this but i feel a lot less pale for her, i wwanted to be more than a moirail.

AC: :33 let me guess, you want to be more than moirails because you flushed for her?

CA: exactly! howw do you knoww?

AC: :33 it's pretty obvious, have you tried confessing to her yet?

CA: not yet, but i feel something bad wwill happen if i confess to her.

AC: :33 like wwhat?

CA: she rejects me or i remain as a moirail to her.

AC: :33 i doubt she would never hurt your feelings

AC: :33 in fact I dont know you try confessing to her soon as you can

CA: yeah, maybe youre right, wwhat about you nep?

AC: :33 me?

CA: yeah you, do havve any flushed feelings for someone?

AC: :33 umm, look at the time i really need to go, the bomb in my hive is really ticking closer to detonation.

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

Well that question scared her away, you stand idle, should you tell Feferi? Before you go ahead and troll feferi, someone is pestering you, who is this douchebag?

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

GT: Woah there old chap, before you go on confessing your love

GT: You should you know? Wait for a bit?

CA: okay wwho are you

GT: Do not worry, im only here to help,

CA: i dont need any help, i got my quadrant life under control here

GT: Try waiting until the game, because i am here to warn you she may be busy

CA: busy wwith wwhat?

GT: Finding her pet of course!

CA: pet? its lusus you grubstink, shes still stuck in the act? come on its already hopeless.

CA: let me contact fef please.

GT: No! Its a bad idea to go after her now!

GT: Please listen to my advice, its better that way.

CA: fine, if something happens to her i blame it on you. wwho are you anywway?

GT: Im afraid i cant reveal much, but my mission here is to guide you during the game, other than that, it is all i have to say for now

GT: i believe we will talk more soon. Goodbye old chap.

golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

CA: wwhat does old chap evven mean

That encounter was strange, you decide to follow the pester's orders, what could Feferi be up to anyway? Oh and Sollux is bugging you to jump in the portal already.

=Be Another Person Entirely=

You are now KANAYA MARYAM and you done helping getting Nepeta into the portal, you are currently waiting for something, what can you say about yourself that you have a taste in fashion and you have a lipstick that turns into a chainsaw to wield into battle. You are the last of the red team to enter, all the red team members before you has entered, you mess around for a bit before someone is pestering you, its the person you were waiting for.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: Hello

GA: Why Hello There

TT: I see that you were actually waiting for me.

GA: Indeed Since Our Last Conversation

GA: What Is It Now You Need To Inform Me

TT: Well I am here to inform you a country will be your server player.

TT: He will be serving you right about now,

A beep sounded from your trollian, it's him.

GA: That Is All, I Mean Our Past Conversations Were Longer Than This

GA: Is There Anything You Want To Say To me?

TT: I'm afraid there is none, but I will contact you again during the game.

TT: Goodbye for now.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

You were expecting a longer conversation than that, it was fun chatting with that pester, you proceeded to answer this country.

wehrmachtWurst [WW] began skyping grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

WW: According to your friends I am suppose to be your server player, is that true?

GA: We Have Just Met, I Have No Idea If You Are My Server Player Or Not.

WW: Wait, I am one, let's get this started.

You then had the fastest entering to a portal ever, with the bomb ticking from the cruxtruder still ticking at 40 minutes, you jump in, transporting you to another world.

=Be Feferi=

You are Feferi again back in your hive, you are the last of the blue team to enter. You were worrying about you lusus until you are then contacted by someone.

hamburgerPatronage [HP] began skyping cuttlefishCuller [CC]

HP: dont worry fish gal i am here 2 save u

CC: W)(at?

HP: because i am da hero as i am ur server player!

CC: 38/

HP: i be just deploying da machines for u

At first sight, HP deployed the cruxtruder then a totem lathe and an alchemiter, there the cruxtruder deployed a kernelsprite, you think of things to prototype, but none, you are then pestered by someone.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

GG: I inquire that you have trouble prototyping your kernelsprite? Am I right?

CC: Y-ES! But w)(o are you?

GG: I would say I cannot reveal my name, but I am here to guide you during the game.

GG: One thing is for sure is how you wanted to prototype the kernelsprite,

GG: But since your lusus is gone you cannot figure out.

GG: Try other things to prototype with.

GG: That is all I can advice. Hoo hoo hoo!

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

You turned back to the kernelsprite, the bright orb shining in it's light. You were skyped by HP by the words of "whatcha waitin for?" You then had an idea, you stand by the orb, you pull out your trident, and stabbed yourself in the heart.

HP: holy shit dis is bad DIS IS BAD!

Then the bright fuschia orb came down to feferi's lifeless body, in a bright flashing light, there stood Feferisprite.

CC: GLUB GLUB D0N'T W0RRY! I AM FIN-E!

HP: u commited suicide to prototype urself?

HP: not cool

Suddenly a bright screeching echoed across feferisprite's ears, her eyes bleed with terror, it was the vast glub, _but it is impossible the vast glub affects trolls lower blood by me_, Feferisprite thought with horror, as she tried to cover her ears. She cannot take the pressure.

At last, Feferisprite exploded.

HP: oh no the aliens are defitnely gonna kill me.

END OF ACT 1 ACT 2

"Thats it? You end it with a cliffhanger?" said the troll.

"Maybe it is to give the readers some suspense to the story." said the human.

"Well what's next?" the troll rolled his eyes.

"Act 1 Act 3, this time a little bit of difference." the human flipped the next page.


	7. Chapter 7

On Earth... Somewhere on Europe...

Days in the future... But not many...

A man in rugged robes with his face covered in cloth came through the deserted wasteland, he walked through the dead trees and rocks, the sun was heating through his skin, he break a sweat and walked further, until a loud buzzing noise of something huge, the man looked behind, his eyes widen at the sight. It was a huge floating ship, it was coloured light blue, it's design were very futuristic, they were armaments at the side of the ship, flashlights used for spoting at the front. The man ran to hide behind a rock, hoping not to get spotted, time passed the huge ship flew passby over the man, once the ship was gone the man got up and continued walking.

An hour flew by and the man finally reached his destination, a cave leading to the underground, he entered inside, it was dark at first, he seached down his ragged robes and pull out a torch, he lightened the torch, brightening the dark hallways, he watched his step carefully as the ground was filled with slopes and sharp rocks, as he walked through, it was eerily creepy since it was dark, nevertheless he made to a circle shaped door. He knocked on the door, making a loud knocking sound, seconds later a voice came behind the door.

"Passcode?"

"129134136123108" said the man.

The door opened and the man entered, the interior revealed to be much of a base, they were many people running around busy doing paperwork and some are seating doing much of the technical stuff, the man approached another man and told him something.

"I scouted much as I could, turns out they weren't many drones in the oppositional base." said the man.

"Yeah, you were late Norway."

"Oh come on Denmark! An drone ship was in the way, I had to hide time to time."

"Still, we need to meet up quick with the other about this news." Denmark then turned and ran to the other sections of the base, leaving Norway to catch up with him. Later in the meeting hallway there stood a table with chairs surrounding it, there stood the surviving nations of earth, Switzeland was standing facing a blank blackboard, the other nations werre in their seats.

"Norway how far you have scouted?" Switzerland asked with his arms crossed.

"Out far till the enemy base, there were like six to four drones patrolling the area outside the gates, drones inside the prison is about a hundred over, a drone ship landed in the base an hour before, and the prisoners inside estimated to thousands." said Norway with his hands on the table.

"Good, just the information we need." Switzeland closed his eyes and nodded "listen up, this is a break in mission to rescue the resistance prisoners and gather up intel on the invaders, it's been days since the invaders invaded our world and taken away our freedom, the largest nations has disappeared with no trace but detonation of the entire continent, it's time to rise and show these invaders whose world this is!" Everyone in their seats nodded in agreement and some applause on.

Later...

It was rather a busy place in the base, many were preparing for battle with their weapons ready, Switzerland was cleaning up his rifle, a girl then came to his side asking.

"Big brother, are you fine?" the girl asked.

"Liechtenstein, I'm fine then ever, what's wrong?" said Switzeland to Leichtenstein.

"Well big brother, I'm scared of you wounding up in battle? What if those monsters catch you?" Liechtenstein asked innocently.

"Sister, we been over this, I've been in battle who knows how long, I had worse than being crippled by those invaders, besides we're countries, we are not taken down easily."

"I know, but this time I felt different, like we are stripped of our immortality, remember the asian continent? I haven't had any contact with our asian friends since those invaders attacked their lands."

"I doubt they are fine, they are simply fighting those invaders just like us."

"I hope so, big brother."

Suddenly a tall and thin man named Lithuania came into the room and told Switzerland they were ready, Switzerland nodded and said a goodbye to Liechtenstein and left with Lithuania.

"Is everyone prepared?" Switzerland said to Lithuania.

"Well yes, actually, they were all waiting for you." Lithuania replied.

"I can see that, you, Latvia, Poland and Belgium stay here and defend the base, I, Netherlands, Estonia and the Nordics will make an assualt on the prison."

"Sure I'll tell the others about that, Switzerland, one question. Why did you let yourself in charge of this whole thing?"

"Well Lithuania, you see, I was never a leader in things, but ever since the world's powerful leaders are gone, I might as well lead this whole operation, without a leader this world may fall to the invaders."

"So you take this burden upon yourself? I mean you are leading people and countries against these invaders, or aliens should I call it, you know your duties right?"

"Lithuania, we're countries, we've experienced every bloodbath mankind had tried to do, invaders won't stop us from failing even if it's on a global scale."

"I'm just asking, maybe there's something wrong you could just tell me."

"Well not right now I need to focus at the moment, so don't need to ask me for problems I might have, understood?"

"Whatever you say." after Lithuania said that, it made Switzerland uneasy for a moment before the two continued walking.

Later, on the frontlines...

"Any sign of them yet?"

"Not yet Iceland!" A man named Finland said with binoculars in hand, he was marching beside seven other countries along with thousand army of men behind them, all armed and ready for a fight. All marching toward the prison in sight, it is gonna be a full frontal attack with spies already disabled the defenses allowing the attack to be direct.

"Keep at it, what does your finnish eyes see?" said another named Netherlands.

Finland take another good look through his binoculars his eyes scanned the grim wastelands and the not so faraway prison, it took him minutes until he spot something in the lower skies coming above the prison coming directly at the position Finland and the others were, he took a closer look and zoomed in, his eyes widen at the sight.

"Drones!" shouted Finland "Loads of them!"

"Well then" said Switzerland pulling out his rifle "We make a run at the prison doors, once we breach the spies will give us the lead to freeing the prisoners and Estonia will hack through the invader's systems to track any data of info of these invaders, then we escape with the prisoners and info before the invaders arrive with reinforcements, anyone got that clear?"

"We got that clear." said a country named Sweden.

"Those drones are getting closer!" said Finland with a tone of worry in his voice.

"What are we waiting for?" said Denmark "CHARGE!"

At that moment, all the nordics known as Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Iceland and Norway pull out their swords and charged towards the prison, with the men behind followed suite.

"Wait! Ugh." groaned Switzeland, "Stick to the plan! Netherlands and Estonia, you guys follow me!"

With that while running Switzerland aimed his bolt action rifle at the oncoming drones, the drones, were in fact, big in length, they were bulky, strong like a crustacean. It has spiky shoulder pads and has six horns appear in three rows on it's head, they were coloured light blue, It had a logo of a trident on it's head. Switzerland shot his rifle at a drone, hitting directly on it's head making it instantly flew slow and colliding with the other drones from behind. Slowering down the drones for a bit.

"Now we charge." said Switzerland as he ran with Netherlands and Estonia behind him.

"Nice shot." said Estonia running along with assualt rifle in hand.

The battle was packed, with men and drones fighting off each other, the nordics leading the men having the upper hand in numbers where one drone been outnumbered by hundreds, nevertheless the drone's deadly missle barrage can wipe out an entire battalion. In the midst of the battle the men had already breached the prison, and the three countries are already inside while the nordics outside provide the distraction for the drones.

Inside, Switzerland fighting off a drone, he pulled out his bayonet from his rifle and impaled the drone before shooting it down, more drones coming in but were halted by a spree of machine gun fire by Netherlands, Estonia simply blind shooting everything that moves with inaccuracy, the three made it through luckily with the invader's defenses down.

"Are we near the command center?" asked Switzerland before he shot down another drone.

"Yes we're near alright! Keep on moving!" said Estonia.

The three countries ran up until a locked door, Estonia planted a bomb near the door and a loud bang was emitted from the door, the three got inside and what they saw was aliens of grey skinned people with horns sticking out of their heads working with some kind of terminal.

"Are you guys seeing what I am seeing?" said Estonia.

"Yeah I am." said Switzerland "You guys stay on guard."

Switzerland proceed to shoot directly up with his rifle, catching the aliens attention, the aliens looked at each other before Switzerland began to announce with his rifle pointed at one of the aliens.

"Invaders, I demand you people to surrender immediately if you want your lives to be saved," said Switzerland with a stern voice, all of the aliens surrendered with their hands up "Netherlands, round up these people, they be our prisoners of war for now, Estonia, that's your queue to hack into the system to check for any data for info."

"Got it!" with that, Estonia proceeded to hack into the terminal, later Estonia suddenly came up with results.

"Got some data, according to these aliens they call themselves trolls, they serve an empress called Her Imperious Condescension, their homeplanet seems to be called Alternia, there's loads more of infomation on this terminal, I'll download it all at once if we still have time."

"Good," said Switzerland before he turned to a troll "you there? You speak english right? Is there a way to open the prison cells?"

"Uhh... Yes" said the troll "you simply uh... Press that blue button on the terminal."

Estonia proceeded to press the blue button on the terminal without the permission of Switzerland, which then released out a loud alarm beeping sound.

"That's not the right button." Switzerland said with anger.

"Of cause not, that's the distress button, the empress will find you soon you human scum."

In a single moment the troll was shot dead to the ground. Spreading a pool of blue blood.

Switzerland sighed "Change of plans, Estonia forget the info, you, Netherlands and I will free the prisoners manually, if you know manually by lockpicking every cell there is, understood?"

Estonia questioned "But what about the info? We could get a bit of knowledge from th-"

"I said forget the info!" Switzerland cut in "Lives are top priority now, the info we can get it later, these trolls is all we need to know."

With that, the three split up and gone freeing the prisoners, Switzerland was running across with prisoners behind him shouting freedom and retaliation, suddenly he was ambushed and pinned to the ground by a drone.

"PREPARE TO BE CULLED!" said the drone in a robotic manner, Switzerland on the ground swipe off the drone's legs and punched it in the face before shooting it's head killing it. Switzerland recovered and ran off to free more prisoners, while he ran he came across one prison cell, he observed the one cell, inside it holds four trolls inside. Switzerland took a closer look untill one troll spoke.

"Free us."

Switzerland, taken aback by the statement, replied "Why should I free you, you're trolls, invaded our world and commiting crimes against mankind."

"Yes, but we're not one of them, just please free us." said the one troll

"Please," another troll spoke it's voice clearly female "we're one way from execution."

"What do I get from freeing you?"

The male troll said "We'll help you in your liberation against the empress, just please free us, my matesprit and friend here are wounded and they need medical help, just please I beg of you, free us."

Switzerland thought for a moment, a minute passed by, Switzerland finally came into decision.

"Fine, I'll free you."

Switzerland lockpicked the cell door, seconds later it opened the male troll finally spoke.

"Thank you, we are forever grateful."

"Just tell what's your name." said Switzerland.

"Kankri, Kankri Vantas."

"And I'm Porrim Maryam" the female troll spoke up "and those two wounded, Meulin Leijon and Mituna Captor, they need immediate medical help now."

"I'll carry Meulin, Porrim will carry Mituna, there is a base of operations of yours right?"

"Umm yes," said Switzerland "We need to get out of here quick though, we are right under the empress nose."

"Well let's get to it, this prison is really triggering me."

At the end of that, Switzerland, Kankri and the others escape out the prison and met up outside with the nordics and others.

"Switzerland!" said Netherlands "We already freed most of the prisoners and the drones and trolls are on rethreati- who are they?"

"These probably are prisoners too," said Switzerland "or they say themselves, revolutionaries, these trolls need medical attention quick.

"But Switzerland!" Denmark spoke with his sword pointed at Kankri who was carrying Meulin in his hands "How can we trust these aliens or trolls whatever they call it and make sure they don't backstab us?"

Kankri spoke out "For one last time, we are not one of those cruel trolls who invaded your continents, we are revolts who are against the empress, this Switzerland man saved us from our execution."

"I don't believe them," said Iceland "these aliens are nothing but trouble."

"I am sure," said Kankri irritatedly "we are nothing of that sort of trouble, please my matesprit here needs medical attention can you please-"

"Oh yeah?" Norway butted in "We don't trust you at all I say we ki-"

"Kill us? For beforus sake you humans are insan-"

"I say the trolls stay the hell out fro-"

"Enough!" shouted Switzerland, everyone stared at him in silence.

"If you all idiots don't stop bickering I'll shove your goddamn face off and shoot it to the ground! As I am the leader of this resistance branch I say the goddamn trolls stay with us, no excuses, no buts, that decision is final!"

Silence awated that moment, seconds later Kankri muttered a 'thank you' to Switzeland, who only nodded. Switzerland later broke the silence.

"What's also important is also today's mission is a success, all prisoners seem to be freed, we atleast have some trolls who can provide infomation about these invaders and can help us on our rebellion. As for now let's return to base and give some of these trolls medical needs, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." said Denmark through gritted teeth.

Later at the base...

It was the medical bay, Meulin and Mituna were both laying down on a table seperately, Kankri watched with Switzerland beside him. A woman came into the door holding various medical tools in her hands.

"Well what do we have here?" said Ukraine as she inspected Meulin and Mituna's wounds, "One having an ripped arm and one critically injured on the legs, no worries, I was a doctor."

"What?!" Meulin asked loudly, Switzerland was taken aback by her loudness.

"Forgive me Switzerland," said Kankri "My matesprit here is a bit deaf in the ear."

"I'm assuming matesprit is lover, am I right?" Said Switzerland.

"You definitely right." nodded Kankri. "You can say we're in cahoots with each other, she is a fine woman."

"I see, love is complicated for me, I should not know how it feels."

"Why is that? You had a matesprit before?"

"No it's more complicated than that, I'm a country, that means I am immortal as a nation, loving another country is really complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I would be lecturing on and on about it."

"Why not? I love lectures."

"Maybe later, let's just concentrate on the situation at hand."

Mituna questioned Ukraine with his head up "One question through, why do you have ridiclously big rumble spheres?"

Kankri had the urge to facepalm himself, it was mere seconds for Switzerland what that meant, however it took longer for Ukraine what the word rumble spheres meant.

"Oh." Ukraine blushed, "It maybe means I have a big heart or something like that."

Kankri facepalmed, a beep sounded from Switzerland, Switzerland checked his phone, someone was trying to pester him.

"Who's that?" asked Kankri.

"A pester, should I answer it?" said Switzerland

"I don't know as long it's not skype."

"Skype? Are you serious that's what we humans use all the time for communication."

"And no wonder your planet got invaded so easily, skype is skypocorp, the empress owns the company back on Alternia and uses it as a spying device on planets, it detects every call and every motion and not to mention every message, ever notice those drones are light blue? And the troll technology are light blue? The colour of skype is light blue. It's also the fact that skypocorp owns everything on Alternia and probably all the weaponary as well. Don't you even notice that?"

Switzerland fell silent for few seconds after that.

"Nevermind just this once, after this I should introduce you to trollian, it's safer." said Kankri.

"So should I answer?" asked Switzerland.

"Just answer it, this pestering is something I'm not familliar with."

"Okay."

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering alpineSwissman [AS]

EB: for one time i thought you gonna slay all those poor trolls,

EB: but i cannot believe it that your country's stupidity of instincts didn't get in your head.

AS: What do you want?

EB: an apology, i doubted you too much of a thing, those trolls need all the help they can get.

AS: I don't get it through, these trolls, who are they, and how do you know us? Are you one of those spies?

EB: i am laughing so hard right now like oh a pester comes out of i dunno nowhere and say hey im a spy, i say i DO NOT work for what GT would say megadouche seahitler

EB: im just something i would say a consort to a consort, or the companion cube to the companion, i dont reveal much of myself but oh boy its a doozy if im gonna work with you guys, plus on the side we have a bunch of losers and winners that we have to guide, lets just for once we guide winners only.

AS: Are you trying to get on my nerves?

EB: not at all, never been, just pure jealousy and hatred of a thousand, we dont hate you guys at all, dont mind the trolls they are cool, we been always been cool with them.

AS: I am not amused.

EB: as you were saying like who are these trolls, they are indeed revolts, they are reaaaaaaaally against what TT would say 'fuckin baroness of a bitch' and they mean business.

AS: Do you really have all the answers to this?

EB: not all, its simple really could you well do me a favour?

AS: What is it?

EB: dont get those four trolls killed, i mean REALLY, if any one of those four dies, i'l jump through this so called time and space dimension thingy and rip your head off.

AS: That sounds threatning, but one question why?

EB: you dont get it dont you? these are REVOLTS. they can rise up and take down the baroness by themselves, its even more easier for them especially an entire planet is against the baroness control.

EB: and with your help, they can achieve peace soon. they are your way of hope, im not saying this hope is a thing but it is hope to stop this baroness control at once.

EB: you got that by everything in your thick skull man?

AS: I am sure, alright I'll take care of them.

EB: promise?

AS: I'll promise.

EB: pinkie promise?

AS: What?

EB: nevermind, what matters you must protect them at all cost, is that clear?

AS: Is that a command?

EB: YES.

AS: Alright I think about it.

EB: okay im outta here, got trolls to guide on.

EB: oh and get the hell out of skype, the baroness can see you clearly with that kind of thing.

EB: goodbye.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering alpineSwissman [AS]

Switzerland sighed, it was like he is being played around or something, he glanced at Kankri who was worrying over the pain of Meulin and Mituna having through.

"What's wrong?" asked Kankri noticing the mood of Switzerland.

"Nothing." with that, Switzerland exited out of the medical bay only to be greeted by Denmark.

"Are you sure these trolls can be trusted?" said Denmark.

Switzerland recalled back the conversation with EB, he sighed.

"I'll keep an eye on them."

"I hope so."

END OF ACT 1 ACT 3

"And that's the end of it." said the human holding the book.

"Strange there are no commands in this act." said the troll.

"Yeah, next up, Act 1 Act 4."

"How many goddamn mini acts are in there?"

"This is the last one, after that goes Act 2... Act 1."

"Okay then."

* * *

**A/N: Remember to review guys! I need criticism for this story so I can know where to improve and what is wrong and all that. Reviews are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Romano woke up with a jolt, he realized he is lying on the cold metal floor for minutes knows how long, he looked around, he was in a dull grey area full of metal, Romano stood up and walked around, it was a dark and dull greyish place, there were crates and dust on the floor, Romano simply walked past through them until seconds later he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" A female sounding voice with an angry tone, Romano looked up, it was grey skinned woman with orange horns on her head, she asked Romano in a surprised tone.

"Who the heck are you? Where are your horns?"

"Excuse me?" Romano grunted "I don't have some goddamn horns, you look like some damn devil yourself!"

"Hmm, interesting, so you're one of those countries?"

"Why yes, who the hell are you?"

"Well mister, the name's Vriska, or fully Vriska Serket."

"Romano, or South Italy, most call me Romano however."

"I see, hey, do you know where are we?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't know sh-"

"You're in the Veil." a sprite popped up startling Romano and Vriska by surprise.

"Damnit Aradia!" Vriska said surprised "Don't sneak on us like that! And why are you a sprite?

"I prototyped myself," answered Aradia or known as Aradiasprite "truth is, I'm always been dead since."

"Okay I'm confused" said Romano. " What do you mean you were always dead?"

"It's nothing." Vriska said "It's because of a little incident anyway."

"As I was saying we are inside the Veil," said Aradiasprite "at first we are not suppose to be here until further in the timeline, but due to the game changed very much, we might as well go with the flow of what's happening."

"Yeah," said Vriska "by the way have you seen any of the others?"

"They are not far from here, mind you, there is currently a feud going on."

"Well lead the way." by that, Aradiasprite lead them to the others, Romano and Vriska followed.

Later when they got nearer voices were heard shouting and yelling, it was indeed a feud.

"It's not my fault she died! She killed herself!"

"WWHY THE EVER FUCKIN GLUB, YOU DIDN'T STOP HER?"

"How should I goddamn know! She did not warn me!

"Hey knock it off harry ripoff, America is innocent in this. Hurt him I'll shoot my bloody wand at you!"

"Magic is fuckin fake! You countries piss me off, I mean wwhy did Feferi had to die anyway!"

"GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU NOOKSNIFFING ASSHOLES!"

"I don't know what we're yelling at!"

Romano and Vriska came in, what they saw were two sides, countries and trolls staring at each other, England had his wand, America had his bat up, Eridan had Ahab's Crosshairs aimed directly at the countries and the other trolls and countries had their strife specibus in hands. The pressure in the air was so intense the scene could go into a warzone any minute now.

"So this is the so called America bold text guy was saying about." said Vriska looking at America.

"Okay bastards!" Romano announced, everyone looked at him " What the hell happened here?"

"This America killed Fef!" Eridan shouted.

"Hey I did not kill her!" protested America.

England yelled "This bugger here won't stop accusing America!"

"Fuckers won't stop bitching about dead person, look I know Feferi is dead, but we need to move on." Karkat groaned.

"Okaaaaay." said Romano rolling his eyes. "Who was the server player for this Feferi?"

"America." said Germany.

"Did I ask you german bastard!" Romano shouted.

"But I di- nevermind." Germany try to protest but stayed silent.

"And you american bastard? Vaffanculo!" Romano shouted.

"Brother!" Italy shouted from the back of the country group "That's harsh!"

"I don't care I'm getting sick of this shit."

Karkat raised an eyebrow "Well fuck me, me too, we're both sick of this fucking situation, why not let's play count the people while the fuck we're at it?"

Then Japan proceeded to count the number of people "There's 12 of us ,11 of you aliens."

"That was a joke you fuckhead."

Japan answered with an 'oh'.

"People calm down." Kanaya said "We will settle this in a very civillized manner-"

"Hey guys," Karkat interrupted "ever wondered why there are fucking speakers all over the place? There's a whole damn lot of speakers I mean."

Before anything the trolls and countries could say, they were took on surprise as a voice boomed on the speakers across the Veil, it was loud, very loud.

"Hello there countries and trolls! Welcome to the Veil, this is the waiting room before the real game starts!" The voice of a man emitted from the speakers.

"Who'th thith douchebag?" asked Sollux, the others shrugged.

"Do not worry, I meant no harm to all you people, For I am the Admnistrator."

"This guy sounds like he has an accent or something." said England.

"I hereby say that today's games I be hosting, first of all before we begin, seperate teams into two, red team and blue team."

"You heard the guy, who's on blue team who's on red team?" said America.

Aradiasprite floated over the trolls and nations "That won't be necessary," Aradiasprite then poofed out some papers on her hands and passes it to everyone. "These are reminders of who's on what team and where we will be."

"This list is long." Germany checked the list on the paper given by Aradia "how did you poofed this out anyway?"

"Sprite powers." Aradiasprite answered emotionless.

"Why thank you Aradia!" the voice on the speakers said "That would be much more easier to explain to these people without a doubt!"

"How did it know your name?" said Nepeta.

"I don't know." said Aradiasprite.

The voice in the speakers continued "Moving on what the location you people will be on is the large planet Land of Zones and Adventure, there are twelve zones so far, but for our respective team based games there will be only six zones that is LOSAS, LOTAH, LOCAI, LOSAL, LOSAD and LOCAC, each zone will house two members of the red and blue team respectively."

"That's a lot of zones, althrough it's only six playable." said England.

"Everyone got that right? Good now for the rules."

"Oh boy, here it goes." said Vriska.

"Firstly, no cheating."

Every troll proceeded to look at Vriska, with Vriska saying "What?"

"Second, trolls and countries must not put hostile advances towards each other."

Eridan groaned, looking at America "You wwill soon pay for this."

"Third, this is a competition, teamwork must be done in order to win as two teams must compete each other."

"As leader of this fucking red team I say we will be kicking blue team's asses!" said Karkat.

"Oh yeah?" America challenged "As leader and hero of the blue team! We will defeat red team by our mastery of the art of war!"

"Who said you're the leader of the blue team hmm?" said Vriska.

"Come on, I'm the hero of this team, it is on!" America cheered.

"And finally, the fourth rule, there will be no cooperating on the opposite team, that means blue team and red team must not, at all cost be united togather, or not... there will be consequences."

There were people muttering around the group about this final rule, Nepeta grimaced, she can't unite with Equius again as moirails again. Italy had a reminder, somehow this will end up bad, or worse just like the wars he faced back then.

"That is all the rules you need to know, you will be entering LOZAA in ten seconds." The voice in the speakers then sounded out before being silent.

"I got bad vibe from that guy, don't know why." said America.

"Wait we didn't get to know each other yet!" said Hungary, the rest nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll get to know each other better through the game." said Kanaya.

"3, 2, 1, let the games begin."

With that all the trolls and nations were transported to another world.

END OF ACT 1 ACT 4.

"Any comments before I flip this page?" said the human

"Nope." said the troll.

"Alright then, off to Act 2!" The human happily flipped the next page.

* * *

**A/N: and finally that's the end of Act 1, wow, I finally made this far to get this, writing beginnings were hard to pull off and it was all in such a rush, so finally some plot development after this! Unfortunetly, my school holidays are over, you see I'm not in the United States, I'm in a country where winter is holidays and spring is school, so that means I may be off busy with studies and all that stuff, but not to worry, I'll try to update this up as possible, I'm writing this all on an iPad instead of a computer it makes it a bit harder though, because everytime I update I upload my chapters to a site then I'll use that site on a computer in order to make text documents then upload it to fanfictionnet, so yeah blah blah blah all that stuff. So yeah I'll try to update, wish me luck.**

**By the way if you wondering what was the paper of list Aradia gave it's pratically all the info and reminders, such as this.**

**Red Team: Karkat, Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros, Nepeta, Kanaya, Italy, Germany, Japan, Romano, Hungary and Prussia**

**Blue Team: Equius, Aradia, Vriska, Eridan, Sollux, Feferi, America, England, France, Russia, China and Canada**

**There is also the location and houses given too, but that will be listed next chapter. So stay tuned, reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
